


Obsidian Mirror and Country Songs

by Tezca



Category: Aztec Religion, Country Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t think her life was going to turn out this way, if you asked her in previous years if she really thought zombies could ever happened then she would’ve laugh softly and shook her head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsidian Mirror and Country Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rework and expand the previous story I wrote, Respect, because well the challenge I wrote it for fell through(Respect never was posted on there) and the blog that was hosting the challenges is now I assumed abandoned, plus I didn't really like how the earlier story came out so I figure why not write a better Zombie AU for both the Aztec Myth fandom and the Country Music RPF fandom.

She didn’t think her life was going to turn out this way, if you asked her in previous years if she really thought zombies could ever happened then she would’ve laugh softly and shook her head. Zombies were the stuff of novels, movies and tv shows like The Walking Dead she was sure of it and so was everyone else. But here she was holding a gun in some abandoned school way up in Russia sitting in a corner of a makeshift base that used to be a classroom with a gun in her hand and an obsidian mirror around her neck.

The mirror had no use to her, Tezcatlipoca didn’t want any reflection shooting off of it and potentially attracting any zombies while he was out on a run with Dierks nearby the school. That was a smart move Martina though as it was bright and sunny outside, although cold as it was February in Russia, which meant it was bitterly cold.

Speaking of Tezcatlipoca she also didn’t realize that gods existed until the end of the world. She had met him back in Nashville about 6 months after the end of the world happen, She could’ve fled the city during the first and second wave of evacuations, but she decided to stay back and help the survivors, along with half of her country singing peers. It felt great to help people get better and take down zombies so there wouldn’t be any more infections. 

One day in the summer she had gone on a run with Dierks when they noticed someone knocked out on the ground. Afraid the person got bitten just now by a zombie, the two stood their ground watching carefully, but the 1 minute went by without anything happening so they both carefully walked up and found that he was only knocked out. 

“He’s got quite a fake leg.” Dierks commented, staring that the obsidian mirror fake foot as Martian checked for any bites.

“Ok he doesn’t got any bites,” Martina announced as she stood and looked at Dierks, “Lets get him to the hotel….you think you can carry him back?”

“Yeah I can, the car is only a couple blocks away right?” Dierks said with a confident smile. Every since the zombies hit, he has gotten a bit more fit from running around, carrying boxes of food, clothes and other necessary items to survive in this kind of environment. Plus the man looked like he was shorter then he was, possibly around Justin Moore’s height, so he was able to pick him up and carry him with ease as they both ran down the street to their car.

Once they got back to the hotel and into the lobby, Keith was already in the lobby playing the guitar and singing for several of the little kids that unfortunately lost their parents to the zombie invasion. Keith and their little group of survivors have taken the job to raise the young survivors, along with some of their own kids. They would even take turns to educated the kids in their spare times on a variety of things so they could still have a chance to grow into educated adults and ready to survive in an apocalyptic world.

“Oh hey did you find anything?” Keith asked once he heard the front doors opening, he and kids turned to see Martina walking in shortly before Dierks.

“We found a survivor, do we have any vacancies?”

“Uh yeah third floor, the key should be over on the counter.” Keith said, he had taken the liberty one day to put the keys they had left for each floor in an organized fashion using a piece of paper with the floor number written on them. 

Martina ran to grab a key while Dierks looked at Keith, “What song were you playing?”

“Days Go By. I was going to play Drunk on a Plane but I figured that would just corrupt their innocent minds…” Keith joked, making Dierks laugh just as Martina came back around,

“I would be more worried about Blake’s songs more than mine…” Dierks teased, luckily Blake wasn’t there to hear that little quip. He was down in Oklahoma with his wife when the zombies hit.  
.   
Keith laughed and went back to playing as Martina and Dierks ran up to the room to out the man in the bed. They left him alone and it was only a few a few hours later when she walked in to give the man some food and water when she noticed him stirring.

“Oh where am I?” Tezcatlipoca asked as he looked around in confusion, Dierks has just walked by from talking with Scotty, making him feel better about the run he was on the prievious day where some guys with guns intercepted him and robbed him of the food he got from an abandoned store. He did a double take and then walked in up behind Martina.

“Safe in a hotel. Me and my friend Dierks saw you laying on the road knocked out.”

Tezcatlipoca sat up, still feeling groggy. He had been in a fight with several others over a box of food which set him off and was planning on taking their hearts for daring to fight a powerful Aztec god like him. Unfortunately for him though the men were taller than him so they easily were able to knock him out, He looked up at Martina and decided to spare no pretense to who he was unlike his brother and nephew. He didn’t really see the point to keeping his godly status and plus the type of personality and nature he has well he wanted people to know who he was.

He just didn’t want many people knowing the reason why he was down here on Earth where he could’ve just stay back up in the realm of the Aztec pantheon.

“I’m Tezcatlipoca, and you are Martina and Dierks…”

“Thats right...how did you know?” Martina and Dierks were confused and Tezca just gave them a smile.

“I’m a god, I can read your minds...which speaking of I got a headache.” He said holding his head, feeling the effects of earlier.

Meanwhile the two widen their eyes in surprise and awe, or well it was mostly Martina. While Dierks was surprised, it wasn’t as apparent as Martina was. 

“I didn’t think you guys would actually exist.” Martina said as Tezca laid back down, feeling the headache going away finally.

“Well I never had any reasons to go down here and walk among the humans until now.”

“How come you're down here then?” Dierks asked, seemingly over the shock that they were talking to a real live god.

Dierks would explain to her later that he wasn’t too shocked about a god existing after the zombie invasion started and the end of the world happening. He too never thought that the zombies would actually be real. It did raise some questions though, but they weren’t too hung over them until months later when they thought to ask.

“Searching for my brother and nephew….that idiot decided to take another vacation down here and blend in. Tonatiuh decided to visit him the week all of this started.” He said before taking the food Martina had set on the table between the two beds. 

Later the two were helping with the good in the kitchen of the hotel restaurant after having spending an hour or two reading reading a couple of books about Aztec mythology in the designate bookroom. Tezcatlipoca then came walking in while Dierks and Martina were preparing food, “I know you didn’t really know the first time around but next time so you know, I like blood, thats what sustains my pantheon, that and hearts.”

“Right, there was a couple of books about you guys,” Dierks said as he chopped up vegetables for a soup he was making in a pot over the grill that was installed there, “We brushed up on the information before Luke called us down here to help cook.”

“Yeah, your brother is the only one that doesn’t like the human sacrifices.” Martina added and Tezcatlipoca nodding just Luke came into the kitchen holding some steaks.

“I got some steak that needs cooking,” Kacey had come in from setting up the tables and Tezca took it from her before she walked out again and he went over to the grill deciding that he can do the steaks, 

“Yeah, one of the reasons why I hate him,” Tezca started but amended himself a second later, “Well I hate him, but I don’t hate him enough to see him dead or Tonatiuh either which is why I’m looking for them.”

“You’re worried about him, thats nice of you do.” Martina said as Tezca gave her a look after quickly checking that no one else was there. 

“Yeah well just keep it on the down low, I don’t want any more of you mortals knowing a part of me cares enough about them to do this.” 

“Alright will do.” Dierks said, getting a spoon to stir the soup while Tezca put some seasoning on the steaks.”

“Good, you two will be smart to not get on my bad side.”

“I wouldn’t dream of pissing of God err well any god rather…” Martina said, fixing the slip up there. 

“Yeah she’s too sweet and nice to piss other people.” Dierks added. The three worked until they were ready to help bring the food out and start eating.

“I would’ve been long gone by now, but those bastards took my motorcycle..” Tezca said, starting the conversation, “I checked my mirror, they took it up to Kentucky in a highly infested with zombies area.”

“Oh, we can help you find another one,” Dierks offered, “Brantley and Eric is in charge of them over at the abandoned motorcycle shop.”

“Yeah we can go there tomorrow.” Martina said, Tezca made his approval of the plan just as Luke came walking up.

“Hey hope I’m not interrupting anything? I just have to tell you something.” 

“Oh no go ahead Luke.” Martina said as Luke sat on the only empty chair of the table.

“Me and several others are planning on leaving tomorrow, we either want to see if our relatives are doing alright or just want to travel and get out of this hotel."

“Thats reasonable, just be safe out there. Who know how many zombies are left.” Dierks said.

“Whats your reason for leaving?” Martina then asked.

Family, and plus I want to see the world.” Luke answered, Dierks nodding in understanding, "Is Keith going?"

"No, he and a few others are staying back to watch the kids." Luke said before saying he got up to go back to where he was sitting.

It wasn't until the next morning that Tezca offered the two the chance to have wonderful privilege in his words to help him search Quetzalcoatl and Tonatiuh for helping him yesterday.

"If you come with me, there is only one rule, don't piss me off. I can give you a lifetime of misfortune or fortune." Tezca explained, he was in their room.

Martina took one look at Dierks and he looked back, his now long curly hair falling to his shoulders. He would go with Martina because she is her friend and she knew that, so there wasn't any point in her asking if he wanted to follow and vice versa. 

They looked back at Tezca and told him that they would be willing to help him. The more the merrier and plus both of them felt bad for him that he doesn't know if his relatives were safe.


End file.
